The present invention relates to a computer toy, and more particularly to such a toy for use in demonstrating associated logical relationships, especially to a child.
The ability to associate logically related symbols is an important skill learned during childhood development. Many educational toys, games and other devices have been provided heretofore to assist in developing this ability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,809 to Greenberg et al shows one such educational toy, in which first and second members on a housing are movable relative to first and second sets of symbols, respectively, such that in use the child moves the first member to a symbol in the first set and the second member to a symbol in the second set, and then manually actuates a switch to see if the two selected symbols are logically related. If so, a first signal issues indicating correct performance, and if not, a second signal issues indicating incorrect performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,989 to Greenberg et al shows an educational device having a plurality of different positions, each associated with a specific musical tone, which is used with an answer card having logical symbols in corresponding positions, such that on inserting the answer card in the device to answer questions on a separate question card by touching the answers at positions on the answer card in the order of the questions arranged on the question card, a recognizable melody is played.
These known devices are not effective for introducing a child in a practical and rudimentary way to the concept of computing, a concept of increasing importance even to young children, nor do they provide for linear left to right operation, which is the natural order in which a child must look at pertinent printed material and will eventually learn to read.